La croisée des destins
by MissMontague
Summary: Suite à sa terrible défaite dans l'église des taudis, Tifa revient sur les lieux pour se remettre en question. Mais apparu un visiteur bien inattendu...


**_Simplement, un énorme merci à Shiva Rajah pour son inestimable aide, et tout ce que cela a pu engendrer..._**

**_Cette fic paraitra sur son site ff-yaoi-fanfics en mars  
_**

**_N'hésitez pas à visiter sa page ainsi que son site.  
_**

**_En espérant votre lecture agréable ! _**

* * *

Les débris épars sur le sol craquèrent sous ses talons à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans l'allée centrale de la vieille église.

Bien qu'elle en ignore exactement la raison - peut-être simplement pour évaluer plus froidement le degré de violence de l'affrontement ou justifier sa défaite -, Tifa avait ressenti le besoin irrépressible de retourner sur les lieux.

Cloud était revenu vingt-quatre heures plus tôt à peine, la main de la petite Marlène fermement serrée dans la sienne, et ce fut un immense soulagement pour la jeune femme que de les voir tous deux sains et saufs.

Elle avait étreint la fillette avec un terrible sentiment de culpabilité mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle avait perdu le combat… avait abandonné la petite aux griffes de son ennemi !

Serrant Marlène dans son giron, elle avait levé les yeux vers Cloud, le regard débordant à la fois de reconnaissance et de honte.

C'est vrai, Cloud avait failli tous les abandonner et la jeune femme dut user de toute sa persuasion pour lui faire recouvrer la raison mais s'il n'avait pas été là pour récupérer Marlène… que se serait-il passé ?

Hélas, les autres enfants enlevés par Kadaj et ses frères restaient introuvables. Cloud avait parcouru la Cité des Anciens de long en large sans succès.

A en croire Marlène, il était cependant peu probable qu'il leur soit fait le moindre mal et, de toute façon, le gang referait très certainement son apparition avant peu.

En attendant, Tifa cherchait désespérément la meilleure façon de se reprendre.

Cette peur déchirante qui l'avait paralysée jusqu'à ce que Marlène lui soit ramenée saine et sauve, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait la sentir de nouveau lui tordre le ventre. Pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait faire revivre ce cauchemar à la fillette.

Ses pas soulevant des volutes de poussière, Tifa s'avança jusqu'au parterre de fleurs entretenu - il y a une éternité de cela, semblait-il - par sa défunte amie.

" _C'est ici que j'ai échoué… "_ pensa-t-elle. _" Ici même que j'ai été incapable de protéger Marlène. " _

Comme dans un rêve brumeux, Tifa revoyait son adversaire se détourner d'elle et s'approcher de la petite à la façon d'un prédateur ; se souvenait de l'effroi avec lequel elle avait assisté à toute la scène…

La jeune femme avait hurlé à la gamine de s'enfuir mais le cri avait résonné sous son crâne avec une telle puissance désespérée que la tête lui avait tourné et… plus rien.

Elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'à l'arrivée de Cloud. Et encore pour un laps de temps réduit, hélas, puisque tous deux avaient presque aussitôt sombré côte à côte pour se réveiller dans les appartements privés du _" 7__ème__ ciel "_, où Reno et Rude les avaient transportés, non sans difficulté.

Machinalement, Tifa tenta de redresser les tiges, couchées sous le poids son propre corps, lorsqu'_il_ l'avait jetée au sol, sur le parterre fleuri.

Peine perdue.

La jeune femme se demanda alors si, contrairement à elle, les fleurs pouvaient se relever de cet échec.

Plus que sa vie, c'était celle de Marlène qu'elle avait mise en danger et cela, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

_- Je vais à l'église, avait-elle dit à la petite un peu plus tôt. Les voisins vont venir s'occuper de toi durant mon absence. _

_- Je viens avec toi ! _

_- Non ! Je t'ai dit qu'on allait venir s'occuper de toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je préfère te savoir à l'abri ici._

_- … très bien. _

Durant ce bref échange, pas une seule fois les yeux de Tifa - honteuse au point d'être incapable de la regarder en face - ne s'étaient posés sur la petite.

La fleur qu'elle venait de redresser retomba et ses mains, en appui sur la terre fraîche, se refermèrent en poings, se crispant jusqu'à faire saillir les veines sous la peau délicate.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Tout son corps se raidit.

D'un bond, elle se redressa et se tourna vers l'imposante porte en bois, à l'autre extrémité de l'église.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le visiteur inattendu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Tap…

L'homme s'arrêta au beau milieu des débris de pierre et de bois provenant des moellons et des bancs réduits à l'état de charpie. Qu'il s'agisse des traits du visage ou des yeux d'un bleu-vert, quasi-transparent, tout paraissait figé chez lui.

Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme ne put empêcher une grimace apeurée de lui tordre le visage et, ses membres ne lui obéissant plus, elle commença à trembler de toute part.

L'homme aux courts cheveux argentés s'avança encore. Sous ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle sans que le moindre clignement de cils ne voile le regard félin.

" _Qu'est ce que tu attends pour t'enfuir, espèce d'idiote ? Tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer en restant plantée devant lui ? "_

Malheureusement, ses jambes ne semblaient guère pressées de lui obéir.

Plus le jeune homme se rapprochait, plus le bruit de ses pas était fort, faisant écho aux battements du cœur de Tifa, de plus en plus apeurée.

Malédiction ! Qu'était-il arrivé à la combattante émérite qui avait même réussi à ravaler sa peur deux ans plus tôt face au monstrueux Sephiroth ?

Non, elle n'aurait pas dû être effrayée, n'aurait même jamais pas dû perdre face à cet homme !

Pourtant, ce fut bien le cas et, en cet instant, c'était le doute, plus que la peur, qui la minait : si elle l'affrontait encore, elle perdrait le combat une seconde fois, elle en était certaine.

- Eh bien… Qui aurait cru qu'on ferait autant de dégâts !

Sa voix grave la fit sursauter mais rien ne la surpris davantage que de le voir s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle et… sourire !

Il embrassa les lieux d'un regard détaché, mains sur les hanches, et posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Tu as… peur ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Pas du tout !

Elle avait ponctué sa réponse d'un froncement de sourcils éloquent et se mit d'instinct en garde, les jambes toujours tremblantes.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

La gorge de la jeune femme se serra. A quel jeu puéril s'amusait-il ?

A en croire sa réaction, sa peur était parfaitement perceptible mais elle ne fuirait pas. Non, certainement pas ! La couardise serait un châtiment plus humiliant encore qu'une nouvelle défaite.

Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, même si l'issu de ce nouveau conflit ne laissait aucun doute quant au résultat.

C'est du moins ce dont elle essayait de se persuader...

- Détends-toi ! railla-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui.

Elle ne bougea pas un orteil.

- Allô ! insista-t-il, taquin.

Elle haussa très légèrement un sourcil.

A quoi jouait-il donc ? Cherchait-il à lui faire baisser la garde pour l'attaquer en traître ?

Loz se tapota le front de la main.

- Toutes les femmes sont-elles aussi têtues que toi ?

- Donne-moi une seule raison de te faire confiance ! rétorqua-t-elle avec aigreur.

- Parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'attaquer par surprise. Moins encore dans ton état, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu ne tiendrais pas une minute, même si je te laissais m'attaquer la première. Détends-toi, va ! Tu vas nous refaire un malaise, sinon.

Les joues de Tifa s'empourprèrent violemment.

Mais c'est qu'il se moquait d'elle, en plus !

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle pour se donner une contenance, à l'affût du moindre geste suspect.

- Moi ça va, merci, et toi ?

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Eux aussi vont bien.

- Je t'ai demandé où ils étaient !

- Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais te répondre ?

- S'il le faut, je t'y obligerai ! menaça-t-elle.

- _" S'il le faut "_ ? Si tu le pouvais, tu veux dire ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas…

- Ne me sous-estime pas.

- Et toi, cesse de te surestimer. Cela pourrait te coûter cher, un jour.

- Je ne…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

A quoi bon tenter de lui faire croire le contraire, de toute façon ? Elle n'était plus la femme forte qu'elle avait été, même lui s'en était rendu compte.

Découragée, elle baissa les bras - dans tous les sens du terme.

Loz l'observa avec curiosité et laissa échapper un soupir en la voyant détourner le regard pour fixer le sol, ses longs cheveux bruns voilant à demi son visage.

- Je n'aime pas jouer lorsque je suis certain de gagner, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. Dis-toi que, de cette façon, je t'épargne une seconde défaite.

Il s'adressait à elle comme à un enfant boudeur. Pire : à un loser !

Ravalant son humiliation, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais là.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mes pas m'ont guidé jusqu'ici. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient que je t'y trouverais.

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Demande à mes pieds, ils ont peut-être une explication logique à ça…

Spontanément, les yeux de Tifa se posèrent sur les chaussures de cuir de l'argenté, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

Loz pouffa et elle releva aussitôt la tête pour voir ses lèvres crispées en un rire contenu, des petits bruits de gorge accompagnant les soubresauts de son large torse.

- Pffff…

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent de nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Elle croisa les bras, horriblement vexée.

Les larmes aux yeux, Loz leva une jambe, comme pour l'inviter à parler à son pied.

- Oh ! Ca va !

Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle s'était mise à rire aussi et ce rire clair et incontrôlable, qui s'échappait de sa gorge, eut pour effet de la détendre un peu, ses poumons s'emplissant d'air à chaque nouvelle respiration, lui dénouant le ventre.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils reprirent un peu leur sérieux. Ca a l'air d'aller mieux non ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Bah ! Tu as l'air un peu moins coincé, tout d'un coup.

Tifa se raidit, toute trace de sourire effacé.

- Dis-moi où sont les enfants.

- Ah ! J'ai parlé trop vite...

- Dis-moi où ils sont !

Il la fixa de son intense regard félin.

- Je t'ai dit qu'ils allaient bien. N'insiste pas. Tu les reverras tous, sains et saufs. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de les tuer. La seule chose qui compte, c'est de la retrouver.

- Qui ça ?

- _Mère_ ! Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Ce mot, qu'elle n'avait plus entendu prononcer avec une telle ferveur depuis des années, fit tressaillir Tifa.

_Lui_ aussi, le prononçait avec cette même dévotion.

_Sephiroth_…

Elle dévisagea Loz comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Ces cheveux… Ces yeux…

Etait-ce possible ?

- Mère ? bredouilla-t-elle. Ce ne serait pas… ?

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il s'en retourna, le bras levé en signe d'au revoir.

Non ! Elle devait savoir !

Elle se précipita derrière lui et ses mains s'agrippèrent au bras recouvert de cuir pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Dis-moi que tu ne fais pas allusion à Jenova ! supplia-t-elle. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça !

Il pivota lentement, riva ses pupilles félines aux siennes et un frisson parcouru la jeune femme.

Loz était réellement impressionnant...

Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, sa peau satinée semblait sans défaut et ses yeux… Mon Dieu, quels yeux !

- Je ne… commença-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire ! se reprit-elle.

- " _Nous_ " ? Mais là, tu es seule et je doute que tu puisses m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue, en même temps que ses mains glissaient le long de son bras, le libérant.

Mais voilà que ses mains à lui se posèrent sur ses joues pour l'obliger à replonger dans l'hypnotique regard bleu-vert.

- Tu reprendras bientôt des forces, promit-il. Tu reprendras aussi confiance en toi, et, alors, nous nous battrons.

Un sourire engageant éclaira son visage et la jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer…

***

La main de Cloud massait son dos en un doux va-et-vient.

- Tu sembles encore plus tendue que ces derniers jours. Pourtant, Marlène est rentrée, maintenant. Nous retrouverons vite Denzel et les autres enfants, tu verras.

Tifa prit sur elle pour sourire.

Les enfants…

Si seulement cela pouvait être la seule raison de sa nervosité…

Le soir était tombé et la petite lampe murale dégageait une légère et chaleureuse lumière, bien suffisante pour lui permettre de voir le visage de son compagnon.

Visage qu'elle ne regardait d'ailleurs que furtivement.

- Je n'ai pas su la protéger, Cloud…

- Tu ne connaissais pas ton ennemi et tu as été surprise par sa puissance mais, la prochaine fois que tu seras nez à nez avec lui, tu n'auras aucun mal à lui faire mordre la poussière, j'en suis certain.

Elle coula un regard en biais à son ami d'enfance.

Aucun mal…

S'il savait !

S'il savait qu'elle avait été incapable de bouger le petit doigt un peu plus tôt dans la journée… Qu'elle avait tremblé comme une feuille… Que c'était précisément l'homme à qui elle devait _"faire mordre la poussière"_ qui l'avait réconfortée avant de partir retrouver ses frères…

Elle pivota franchement vers Cloud et, toujours sans un mot, effleura ses lèvres des siennes, ses doigts lissant doucement ses cheveux hérissés, caressant sa nuque, la main du jeune homme massant toujours son dos.

S'il avait su avec quelle tendresse des doigts gantés s'étaient posés sur son visage… A quel point étaient hypnotiques les yeux qui s'étaient vissés aux siens et comment, à ce moment là, son cœur avait battu la chamade…

Encore maintenant, alors même qu'elle prenait conscience de la chaleur du corps de Cloud contre sa peau, Tifa s'interrogeait, incapable d'expliquer clairement ce qu'elle avait ressenti en cet instant.

Que dirait Cloud s'il avait pu deviner qu'elle croyait encore sentir le cuir du gant de Loz sur sa peau, s'il avait pu concevoir avec quelle débauche de détails elle se souvenait de son visage, de sa peau lisse, des traits si virils, parfois adoucis par de furtifs et sincères sourires…

Leur sueur se mêlait, à présent, ainsi leur respiration saccadée et leur murmures haletants. Les draps s'échauffaient, se froissaient sous leurs corps et, tout à sa passion, Cloud ne remarqua pas les larmes de Tifa qui s'étaient soudain mises à perler au bout de ses longs cils.

S'il avait su…

S'il avait su qu'en cet instant, c'est à _lui_ qu'elle pensait…

***

Au matin, Tifa s'était réveillée seule, les draps tièdes et froissés indiquant que Cloud s'était une fois de plus éclipsé ; comme si, une fois son désir satisfait, la vue de celle qui l'avait assouvi lui devenait insupportable.

Cette nouvelle matinée rendait la jeune femme morose mais elle n'en apprécia pas moins la présence de sa petite Marlène. Cloud disparaissant régulièrement, elle ne goûtait que davantage la compagnie de la petite.

Le vacarme soudain, à l'extérieur, vint briser la discrète tranquillité du _7__ème__ ciel_ : la ville d'Edge était saisie d'effroi et le chaos régnait autour du mémorial de la Shinra.

Arrivée sur les lieux, Tifa constata que Kadaj et ses frères étaient une fois de plus la cause de la panique ambiante.

Un stupéfiant Bahamut avait été invoqué et les traces de son passage n'auraient jamais pu de passer inaperçues.

Le cœur de jeune femme se serra, les images de la veille défilant dans son esprit à toute vitesse, et elle se maudit de penser à cela au vu de la situation.

Les enfants…

Loz avait dit qu'elle les reverrait tous bientôt, sains et saufs, et ils étaient bien là, devant elle, entiers.

Elle courut vers Denzel qui, le regard inexpressif et inhumain, fixait le vide, devant lui.

Ces yeux… Les mêmes que…

Peu importait ! Elle devait sauver son petit garçon et l'éloigner de cet enfer !

Les monstres invoqués l'assaillirent soudain de toute part mais l'instinct de protection que lui inspirait son fils adoptif lui donnait des ailes et la force de repousser les attaques des monstrueuses bêtes.

Un cri déchira le ciel et, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, d'immenses pattes griffues s'abattirent devant elle.

Ahurie, elle regarda le Bahamut s'élever de nouveau dans les airs afin d'envoyer une boule d'énergie qui fit exploser le mémorial, envoyant des débris aux quatre coins de la vaste place d'Edge et détruisant de nombreux bâtiments alentour.

Le souffle de l'explosion l'étourdit et, durant ces quelques minutes d'inconscience, Denzel lui apparut : le garçonnet souriait, tendant vers elle une main secourable et elle souriait en retour. Jusqu'à ce que les yeux du garçonnet virent vers ce bleu-vert si envoûtant, la pupille s'allongeant telle celle d'un félin, et sa petite menotte se transformant en une main grande et forte. Celle d'un homme aux courts cheveux d'argent…

La jeune femme reprit brutalement conscience et ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement pour voir son vieil ami Barret protéger Denzel, son bras mécanique crachant une rafale de balles.

Le regard de Tifa balaya la place et ses alentours en ruine.

Des mouvements rapides attirèrent son attention et… elle _le_ vit.

_Il_ était là, se battant rageusement contre les turks.

Sa gorge se serra.

Et s'ils finissaient par se croiser ? Et s'ils se battaient ?

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit. D'autres priorités réclamaient toute son attention.

Les uns après les autres, ses amis vinrent en renfort au pas de charge afin d'engager la bataille contre le Bahamut de plusieurs mètres de haut et dont la carapace paraissait plus dure que de la pierre.

Chacun donna le meilleur de lui-même, tous portés comme autrefois par une inextinguible soif de victoire, avec la ferme intention d'en terminer ensuite avec le trio infernal - chose que Tifa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender.

Le Bahamut, cependant, n'entendait pas se laisser vaincre aussi facilement et rageait d'être attaqué par ces minuscules créatures si agaçantes.

Il déploya ses ailes immenses, tournoyant autour de la place maintenant dévastée, broyant et piétinant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Puis, sa patience ayant atteint ses limites, le monstre concentra son énergie dans sa gueule hérissée de crocs et cracha une boule d'un bleu étincelant… droit sur Tifa, qui se trouvait aux cotés de Red XIII et Caith Sith !

Le chien rouge bondit prestement à quelques mètres de là, le robot sur son dos, tandis que la jeune femme rassembla toute sa force dans un extraordinaire coup de pied qu'elle asséna à l'amas bleuté.

Ce dernier termina sa course contre l'un des rares immeubles encore debout et une extraordinaire explosion en résulta, qui projeta des morceaux de métal et des morceaux de pierre droit sur elle alors qu'elle pensait avoir échappé au pire.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se mettre en boule, pour tenter tant bien que mal de se protéger des énormes débris à moitié calcinés, et ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur qui ne saurait tarder.

Mais, dans le brouhaha de l'explosion et de l'écroulement du bâtiment, les secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne ressente quoi que ce soit.

Aucun débris n'était donc arrivé jusqu'à elle ?

" _Impossible… "_ se dit-elle.

Prudemment, elle releva la tête.

A travers la poussière, la jeune femme distingua une imposante silhouette, juste devant elle.

A mesure que le vent balayait les minuscules résidus grisâtres, elle reconnut le grand corps athlétique. Corps traversé, au niveau du thorax, par une tige métallique pointue d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres de diamètre.

Par l'énorme plaie s'écoulait des flots rougeâtres et le corps empalé se tordait, essayant vainement de rester perpendiculaire au sol.

Sans succès.

Les jambes, pourtant puissantes, cédèrent et l'homme s'écroula avec un bruit sourd.

Tifa ne réagit pas immédiatement, une expression hébétée sur le visage.

Elle ne comprenait pas, c'était irréel ! Comment croire que Loz s'était mis devant elle, lui faisant un rempart de son corps pour lui sauver la vie ?

Elle le considéra un long moment, étendu sur le sol dans une mare de sang, l'énorme tige de métal en travers de la cage thoracique, et son souffle se fit haletant à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits et qu'elle saisissait toute l'horreur de la situation.

Fébrile, elle se leva et tituba vers celui qu'elle avait eu si peur de revoir encore quelques instants auparavant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser un doigt sur le corps meurtri, elle fut brutalement repoussée en arrière par un jeune homme à la taille élancée et aux longs cheveux argentés flottant sur ses épaules et son dos.

- Et estime-toi heureuse que je ne te tue pas !

Sa voix, à la fois douce et tranchante, lui fit comprendre que mieux valait éviter d'insister.

Figée, le visage de marbre, elle le vit arracher la hampe de métal plantée dans le thorax de son frère avec une violence inouïe, faisant jaillir encore plus de sang.

Loz poussa un tel hurlement que des larmes de compassion montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Indifférent, le clone du démoniaque Sephiroth emporta son aîné dans ses bras aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'un nouveau-né.

- Attends ! l'interpella Tifa, incapable de confiner ses interrogations au fond de sa gorge. Que va-t-il devenir ?

Yazoo marqua un temps d'arrêt mais ne se retourna pas.

- J'ignore pourquoi tu tiens à le savoir ni pourquoi il a agi aussi stupidement mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil : oublie-le !

- Garde tes conseils ! Dis-moi juste s'il va s'en sortir !

Yazoo laissa échapper un petit rire railleur.

- Oui… Ces blessures sont superficielles, pour des créatures telles que nous.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec le blessé, les jambes de Tifa cédèrent et ses genoux percutèrent durement sur le sol.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la présence de Cloud qui, à quelques mètres d'elle, bouillait littéralement de rage contenue.

***

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'apparition du Bahamut à Edge et le retour des enfants kidnappés par le gang de Kadaj.

Le monstre exterminé et les enfants à nouveau maîtres de leur libre arbitre, chacun avait pu retrouver la chaleur de son foyer et l'affection des siens.

Malheureusement, les choses s'étaient beaucoup moins bien passées pour Tifa : elle était revenue chez elle dans un silence pesant, accompagnée par un Cloud muet comme une tombe.

Lorsqu'elle avait fini par le remarquer, quelques instants après avoir laissé partir Yazoo, elle avait bien ouvert la bouche mais n'avait pas réussi à en faire sortir le moindre mot.

A présent, le silence retombait aussi sur toute la ville mais on entendait toutefois quelques personnes courageuses essayer de déblayer le gros des dégâts faits au cours de l'après-midi.

Sachant Denzel en sécurité, Cloud s'était dirigé vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Tifa l'avait suivi sans y avoir été invitée, prête à l'inévitable confrontation et aux explications qui promettaient d'être houleuses.

Et, en effet, jamais autant de fureur, de colère ou d'écœurement n'étaient sortis de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Les insultes fusèrent, de même que les reproches, et chaque mot qu'elle recevait s'enfonçait doit dans son cœur déjà malmené.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas… Je suis désolée…

Ses excuses ne faisaient qu'attiser la rage de Cloud mais elle était incapable de trouver des arguments pouvant apaiser le jeune homme…

…encore moins de lui avouer la vérité !

***

Depuis leur dispute, Cloud n'avait plus quitté la maison, au grand étonnement de toute la petite bande, à qui rien de l'incompréhensible comportement de la jeune femme n'avait été révélé, bien sûr.

Il semblait évident pour Tifa que son ami d'enfance voulait garder en permanence un œil sur la " _fautive_ " et elle se sentait clairement prisonnière.

" _Et __**lui**_ ? " ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de se demander.

Comment allait-_il_ ? Souffrait-_il_ ? Ses frères s'occupaient-ils bien de _lui_, au moins ?

Chaque jour, profitant des courts moments de répit que lui laissaient les occupations de Cloud, elle s'éclipsait discrètement pour se précipiter dans l'église, espérant _le_ revoir.

Mais rien. Personne.

Sept jours. Sept longs après-midi de silence pesant à l'attendre en vain.

Cloud, trop occupé, ne remarquait guère ses absences furtives mais elle se doutait bien que cela ne durerait pas.

Bien sûr, elle comprenait très bien la réaction de son ami d'enfance. Pour lui, elle avait en quelque sorte pactisé avec l'ennemi. Mais, alors, pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas aussi coupable qu'elle l'aurait dû ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de s'esquiver en cachette comme une petite fille pour essayer de le revoir ?

Peut-être trouverait-elle les réponses à ces questions le jour où elle le reverrait...

Et cela arriva.

Le huitième jour.

Comme chaque jour, elle avait échappé à la surveillance jalouse de Cloud pour gagner la tranquille église des taudis et, comme chaque jour, son cœur était empli d'espoir mais, une fois encore, rien. Personne.

Tifa laissa ses pas la guider entre les décombres, jouissant du calme et de la paix du lieu, priant même.

- Encore un hasard ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

Il était là, juste devant elle.

Son cœur se serra à la vue du furtif sourire qui se dessina sur le visage viril mais de sombres pensées l'assaillirent aussitôt…

Elle se remémorait cette silhouette bienveillante là-bas, sur la place d'Edge, mais aussi le sang qui coulait à flots de sa blessure. Elle le revit s'effondrer et hurler de douleur lorsque son frère avait arraché l'épaisse tige de métal de son corps meurtri.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu protégée ? s'écria-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie pour moi ?

Il ne répondit pas, pris au dépourvu par son éclat.

- Nous sommes _ENNEMIS_ ! poursuivit-elle. Nous devons nous battre l'un contre l'autre, chacun pour ses propres idéaux, alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Sa voix mâle et profonde s'était brisée en prononçant ses mots… de même que l'élan de colère de la jeune femme.

- Je ne t'en veux pas à toi personnellement, ajouta-t-il. Pas plus que toi, tu ne m'en veux pas vraiment à moi non plus. Je me bats pour Mère, comme tu te bats pour cette planète.

- Justement ! Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire ce monde, auquel j'appartiens ! Je ne peux pas cautionner vos actes, à toi et tes semblables ! Je ne peux pas !

Tout comme le ton de sa voix, son poing s'était levé et elle le projeta de toutes ses forces en direction de la mâchoire de Loz, lequel rétorqua par un vif coup de pied, qu'elle esquiva d'un bond félin.

L'une après l'autre, les frappes s'enchaînèrent et le combat acharné tant prévu commença.

En même temps qu'elle assénait ses coups, Tifa laissait échapper des hurlements déchirants, comme pour extérioriser la douleur et la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait à se battre.

Elle sentait bien que Loz retenait ses coups ; des signes évidents de pitié étaient même clairement perceptibles sur son visage alors qu'il la voyait se forcer au combat.

Le poing de la jeune femme s'abattit à nouveau et, cette fois, d'incontrôlables larmes qu'elle était incapable de retenir accompagnèrent le coup, lui brouillant la vue.

La joue un peu rougie, Loz se remit rapidement d'aplomb et, impassible, replongea ses yeux envoûtants dans les siens.

Les dents serrées au point d'en avoir les mâchoires douloureuses, Tifa reprit de l'élan, pliant son bras vers l'arrière aussi loin que l'articulation de son épaule le lui permettait.

Alors que son poing prenait de la vitesse, Loz le stoppa net d'une seule main avant de saisir ses longs cheveux bruns de l'autre et d'avancer brutalement son visage pour presser ardemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les yeux de Tifa s'écarquillèrent et elle tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son adversaire mais sans succès.

Avec la dernière énergie, elle essaya désespérément de le repousser loin d'elle, ses larmes continuant à couler et son petit poing frappant son large torse, mais avec si peu de conviction qu'il ne cilla même pas.

Même après la blessure qu'il avait subie, sa combinaison de cuir paraissait neuve et, inconsciemment, elle commença à frotter cette seconde peau de sa paume.

Sa bouche s'abandonna progressivement aux tendres lèvres qui, au fil de ses caresses à elle, devinrent plus impétueuses.

L'argenté relâcha enfin son bras, qui n'opposait plus la moindre résistance et qui, au contraire, s'agrippa à sa nuque afin d'appuyer plus encore le baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Ce qui se passa alors la surprit quelque peu : le blouson de cuir noir parut se désintégrer à proprement parler, révélant peu à peu le corps athlétique dans sa plus parfaite nudité.

Les capacités et les mystères de cet homme allaient donc jusque là…

Le bout des doigts de Tifa - abasourdie par le prodige et dans une sorte d'état second - suivirent un long moment le dessin des muscles proéminents.

Frissonnant à son tour sous ses caresses à lui, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son haut noir pour laisser apparaître des formes qui avaient rendu bon nombre d'hommes fous de désir.

Leurs jambes les avaient machinalement rapprochés de l'une des colonnes de pierre qui gisaient à terre, dans la travée obscurcie par une douce pénombre.

Splendide dans sa nudité, Tifa s'assit à califourchon sur celui qui était devenu l'objet de tant de fantasmes… Celui qui lui avait fait si peur en apparaissant soudain devant elle couvert de sang, sept jours plus tôt… Celui qu'elle serrait désormais entre ses cuisses et dont les mains avides remodelaient les courbes de ses hanches… Celui dont le bassin c'était mis à bouger langoureusement de bas en haut, lui arrachant de discrets soupirs…

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant - mêlant son corps à celui, si chaud, de son ancien adversaire au regard si froid - et ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ce visage auquel elle avait si souvent pensé et qu'elle avait malgré elle rêvé de revoir.

La jeune femme enserra les larges épaules de Loz de ses bras et pressa son visage tout contre son cou pour étouffer les bruyants soupirs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que le rythme s'accélérait et que le plaisir montait.

Elle aurait tant souhaité que les lents va-et-vient caressants ne s'arrêtent jamais, tant aimé sentir éternellement la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien et être certaine que les mâles inflexions de cette voix rauque, qui gémissait sensuellement à son oreille, l'accompagnent jusqu'à la fin des temps…

***

Un nuage de poussière se répandit au sommet de l'imposante tour Shinra.

Le combat final contre Sephiroth avait à nouveau eu lieu et le courage, la fougue et le tempérament conquérant de Cloud avait eu raison du Mal.

De l'intérieur du hautvent de leur ami Cid, toute la fine équipe avait assisté, le souffle coupé, au terrible combat et s'était réjoui de son issue mais, hélas, leur allégresse fut de courte durée.

Sortie de nulle part, une balle atteignit Cloud en plein cœur, lui transperçant la poitrine de part en part.

Souffrant et haletant, le jeune homme ne se tourna pas moins vers ceux qui l'avaient attaqué par surprise et dans le dos.

Tifa, elle, resta impassible mais son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux assaillants.

Après une suite de combats acharnés contre Nero et Rude, tout d'abord, puis contre Cloud, Yazoo et Loz semblaient à deux doigts de la désagrégation.

Elle vit celui qui avait été son amant, certes durant de trop courtes et délicieuses heures, remuer difficilement les lèvres.

Comme elle aurait aimé revivre d'autres sensuels et précieux instants en sa compagnie...

A rien ne lui servait d'entendre les mots que Loz avait prononcés – sans doute une toute dernière provocation à l'égard de Cloud. Que perdait-il de toute manière, puisqu'elle-même savait sa fin proche ?

Tandis qu'une larme roulait sur son visage meurtri, elle vit Cloud, épée au clair, foncer rageusement vers ses ennemis.

Lorsque le vent dispersa le nuage de poussière dû à l'explosion, Tifa cherchait encore tristement en elle-même la définition du mot " _Destin_ "…

**Fin**


End file.
